brothers_of_war_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Ultraman Reimar (Series)
Ultraman Reimar is a series focused around the Ultra of the same name. It is based mostly on the later Showa era of the Ultraman franchise and Ultraman Mebius. Later in the series, however, earlier Heisei Ultra series are taken into the basis for the series, due to the nature of the Secondary Ultras of the series. Story Arcs Introduction The first story arc is dedicated to the introduction to Ultraman Reimar as a character and serves as a start up for the series. It lasts from Episode 1 to Episode 44. Second Story Arc The second story arc is dedicated to transitioning the series into some of its heavier lore. It lasts from Episode 45 to Episode 78. This story arc also introduces the audience to Reimar's older brother, Ultraman Agama, alongside Reimar's cousin, Ultraman Satria. Third Story Arc The third story arc is dedicated to the reintroduction of Yapool and his choju. It lasts from Episode 79 to Episode 102. This story arc also introduces the audience to Reimar's corrupted uncle, Ultraman Kematian, and to some old friends of Reimar, Ultraman Harapan and Ultrawoman Sihir. Fourth Story Arc The fourth story arc is dedicated to TBA. It lasts from Episode 103 to Episode 164. Fifth Story Arc The fifth story arc is dedicated to TBA. It lasts from Episode 165 to Episode 198. This story arc also introduces the audience to Reimar's father, Aupitre, in the final episode. Character List Ultras Main Ultras * Ultraman Reimar Secondary Ultras * Ultraman Agama * Ultraman Satria Tertiary Ultras * Ultraman Harapan * Ultrawoman Sihir Quaternary Ultras * Aupitre Dark Ultras * Ultrman Kemaitian Guest Ultras *Ultraman *Zoffy *Ultraseven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Leo *Astra *Ultraman 80 *Yullian *Father Of Ultra *Mother Of Ultra *Ultraman Max *Ultraman Xenon *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Hikari *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Riavande *Ultraseven 52 *Zohrens Humans Main Human Characters *Ryu Ebinuma (Ultraman Reimar's human host) *Katai Ebinuma (Ultraman Agama's human host) *Torio Kazetani (Ultraman Harapan's human host) *Mitsuyo Kazetani (Ultrawoman Sihir's human host) *Sorai Umeji *Harunobu Tamatsuki HIMEDO Members Main Team Members *Captain Tetsu Yanase (Zoffy's temporary host) *Jinzaburo Satow *Bachiko Araki (Mother Of Ultra's temporary human host) *Yasuo Miyabe (Ultraman Riavande's host) *Taikan Ogata (Ultraseven 52's human form) Other Members 'Team Zeus' *Lieutenant Motoki Tamaki *Orime Hashimoto *Shinzo Noguchi *Eitoku Hamada 'Team Ares' *Lieutenant Keizo Kaya *Shoraku Mitsue *Shunichi Yamada *Tsuneari Hirano 'Team Hades' *Lieutenant Hachigoro Uematsu *Misao Ara *Yasutoki Sazama *Kenkichi Okura 'Team Apollo' *Lieutenant Ieshige Yoshida *Akinari Yogi *Sorai Imaeda *Emika Tomita 'Team Athena' *Lieutenant Emio Yoshihisa *Ayuko Esumi *Hoshiyo Esumi *Kyoji Kazetani 'Team Poseidon' *Lieutenant Yatsuhiro Takahara *Rinji Kamiya *Kaori Eto *Shozo Kato 'Team Artemis' *Lieutenant Jomei Yagami *Tomiichi Uehara *Yumeji Okuma *Makiko Zakai 'Team Hera' *Lieutenant Ichiyo Tsuchida *Sekien Okita *Tokichiro Matsutoya *Omezo Aikawa 'Team Hercules' *Lieutenant Kawanari Mochizuki *Ebizo Kuwahara *Bokkai Yagi *Miyazaki Wakai 'Team Perseus' *Lieutenant Ienobu Kurata *Soh Mochizuki *Ryoichi Yajima *Michinaga Tsudzuri 'Team Orion' *Lieutenant Morio Yoshimi *Hirobumi Yoneno *Rikiya Yoneno *Kinnojo Matsutoya 'Team Kronos' *Lieutenant Ichiro Hokama *Arisa Tomohiko *Misaki Higashi *TBA 'Team Rhea' *Lieutenant Korenaga Yamasaki *Noriko Kobashigawa *TBA *Kuniko Omori Other Important Human Characters Other Human Hosts/Forms *Shin Hayata (Ultraman's human form) *Dan Moroboshi (Ultraseven's human form) *Hideki Goh (Ultraman Jack's human form) *Seiji Hokuto (Ultraman Ace's human form) *Kotaro Higashi (Ultraman Taro's human form) *Gen Ohtori (Ultraman Leo's human form) * Takeshi Yamato (Ultraman 80's human form) * Ryoko Hoshi (Yullian's human form) * Kaito Touma (Ultraman Max's human host) * Shigeru Hijikata (Ultraman Xenon's temporary human host) * Mirai Hibino (Ultraman Mebius's human form) * Kazuya Serizawa (Ultraman Hikari's human form) * Shin Moroboshi (Ultraman Zero's human form) *Ryuichi Nakama (Zohrens' Human form) *Miura Ishido (Father of Ultra's temporary human form) Important Normal Human Characters * Hokusai Tamatsuki (Matsuko's older brother/Harunobu Tamatsuki's cousin) * Matsuko's Tamatsuki (Hokusai's younger sister/Harunobu Tamatsuki's cousin) Kaiju Story Arc 1 Episode 1 *Vadata Episode 2 *Geel Episode 3 *Ganza *Tagarl Episode 4 *Igomas Episode 5 *King Tortoise *Queen Tortoise *Mini Tortoise Episode 6 *Satan Beetle Episode 7 *Alien Kisaragi **Onibanba Episode 8 *Oxter Episode 9 *Alien Messie Episode 10 *Gabishale Episode 11 * Alien Stora * Paragon Episode 12 * Crazygon Episode 13 * Alien Iyros Episode 14 * Alien Terrorist Episode 15 * Alien Messie Episode 16 * Zakira Episode 17 * Zora Episode 18 * Fire-Draco Episode 19 * Alien Galagala ** King Galtan Episode 20 *Alien Atlanta Episode 21 * Alien Virmin Episode 22 * Alien Atler Episode 23 * Pressure Episode 24 * Zetton Episode 25 * Northsatan Episode 26 * Alien Tsuruk Episode 27 * Kendoros Episode 28 * Vekira Episode 29 * Antimatter Episode 30 * Bullton Episode 31 *Seagra Episode 32 * Opt Episode 33 * Xalome Episode 34 *Megasaura Episode 35 *Darkron Episode 36 *Alien Virenus Episode 37 *Taigan Episode 38 *Psycho Alien Baltan Episode 39 *Psycho Alien Baltan *Powered Dorako Episode 40 *King Jaigras Episode 41 *Orolonger Episode 42 * Alien Baltan Basirume Episode 43 * Alien Baltan Basirume Episode 44 * Alien Baltan Basirume Story Arc 2 TBA Story Arc 3 TBA Story Arc 4 TBA Story Arc 5 TBA Category:Ultra Series Category:Ultraman Reimar